Welcome to the Lincoln Loud Life
by andres888
Summary: Lincoln lleva una vida totalmente reclusiva como un hikikomori, un dia llega a la extraña conclusión en la cual lo que le está pasando tiene que ver con una conspiración. Asi que esta decidido a combatir contra dicha conspiración, ¿lograra salir de su situación(con algo de ayuda) o quedara peor?
1. NHK

**Otra historia que publicar, otra historia que historia que contar, y otra historia con un protagonista que se debe transformar. Esto sera este fanfic. **

**Loud House no es mio sino de Nickelodeon y Viacom**

* * *

**Welcome to the: Lincoln Loud Life**

**Prologo: N.H.K**

Conspiraciones.

En este mundo, existen conspiraciones.

Sin embargo, hay más de un noventa por ciento de probabilidades que las conspiraciones que haya oído de otros y que suenan convincentes sean simples engaños o incluso mentiras intencionadas. Cuando visité una librería, los libros con títulos como ¡La gran conspiración judía para arruinar la economía japonesa! o ¡La súper conspiración de la CIA que oculta su pacto secreto con los Aliens! Son todos solo insignificantes engaños.

Aún así... la gente ama las conspiraciones.

Conspiraciones. El sonido de la palabra y su eco agridulce nos fascina completamente.

Consideremos, por ejemplo, el proceso por el que pasa la teoría de La conspiración judía: El autor tiene múltiples y terribles complejos, tales como: "¿Por qué es tan pobre?'" "¿Por qué mi vida no es más cómoda?" "Por qué no puedo encontrar un novia?" su mente y su cuerpo son constantemente agobiados, tanto dentro como por fuera.

Aquellos reprimidos rencores se convierten en un sin fin de sentimientos de odio hacia la sociedad. Desencadenándose en rabia.

Sin embargo, la mayor fuente de rabia es su propia cobardía.

Él es pobre porque carece de la habilidad para ganar dinero. Él no tiene novia porque carece de carisma o porque nadie le da interes. El es muy dependientes de otros, especialmente de su familia, para mantenerse como esta. Pero el proceso para ver esta verdad y reconocer su propia incompetencia requiere un poco de valor. No hay ser humano, independiente de quién sea, que quiera ver directamente sus propios defectos.

En este punto, los proyectos de teorías de conspiración son cobardías sobre el mundo exterior.

Él crea enemigos exteriores ficticios, los cuales son un reflejo de si mismo.

Enemigo. Mi enemigo. La sociedad es mi enemigo.

Debido a que un enemigo esta conspirando para hacer el mal, no puedo encontrar la felicidad

Debido a esta conspiración, no puedo encontrar la felicidad ni una novia. ¡Eso es! Esto es por todos los judíos. ¡Maldito sean judíos! ¡No los perdonaré!

A decir verdad, este tipo de pensamiento también es molesto para la gente judía. Todas las teorías de conspiración necesitan verse más cerca de la realidad.

Los enemigos no existen externamente. El mal tampoco. Para ser una persona con valor, uno tiene que asumir la culpa por su propia cuenta.

Definitivamente no hay ninguna conspiración judía, ni tampoco de la CIA, y-obviamente así-menos una conspiración alienígena. Ante todo, uno tiene que mantener este hecho firmemente en la cabeza mientras este con vida.

Pero aún así...

Un pequeño porcentaje de personas se ha encontrado con una verdadera conspiración. Hay, de hecho, una persona que ha presenciado con sus propios ojos una conspiración existente, en este mismo momento, es el más enorme de los secretos.

¿Quién es esa persona? Soy yo. Lincoln Marie Loud.

* * *

En una fría noche de invierno, supe de la existencia de una conspiración.

En mis pequeños tapetes de piso en un departamento de una habitación, me había cubierto cerca de la mesa. Era una noche muy deprimente.

A pesar de ser 2030, no habían esperanzas a la vista. Simplemente me mantuve con esos sentimientos negativos todo el tiempo.

Para un desempleado como yo, de veintidós años de edad, que abandonó la universidad, el frío del invierno era de doble intensidad. En medio de mi mugriento cuarto, donde el piso está cubierto de ropa y el humo de cigarro humedece las paredes, suspiro una y otra vez.

¿Cómo terminaron las cosas así?

Esto era en todo lo que pensaba.

―Ah—Suspiré.

Si no salgo pronto de mi situación actual, quedaré completamente apartado y desapareceré de la sociedad normal. Peor aún, ya abandone la universidad. Necesito encontrar rápidamente un trabajo y regresar a la sociedad.

Sin embargo... no podia hacerlo.

¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la razón?

Simple: Porque soy un hikikomori.

Por definición(Sacada de Wikipedia): es un término japonés para referirse al fenómeno social que consiste en personas apartadas que han escogido abandonar la vida social; a menudo buscando grados extremos de aislamiento y confinamiento, debido a varios factores personales y sociales en sus vidas.

En palabras mas simples... soy un ermitaño y un completo mantenido.

Se dice que ahora hay aproximadamente dos millones de hikikomoris viviendo en lugares como Japón, en otros lugares su numero es muy reducido, pero sus casos son notorios. Dos millones es un gran número para un país relativamente pequeño. Si alguien arroja una piedra en la calle, golpearía a un hikikomori... por supuesto, eso en verdad no pasaría. Ya que después de todo los hikikomoris no salen a la calle.

De todos modos, soy parte de los populares hikikomoris. Además soy un hikikomori un tanto veterano. Salgo de mi departamento sólo una vez a la semana, y es para dirigirme al pequeño supermercado por comida y cigarrillos. Apenas tengo amigos(y solamente Clyde es con quien me mantengo en contacto a diario, y duermo dieciséis horas al día.

Este será mi cuarto año viviendo como un hikikomori. Mi estilo de vida, mi inseguridades y miedos hizo que abandonara la universidad.

En verdad, soy un hikikomori tan espantoso, que casi logro un título de profesional en ello. No importa contra que hikikomori compita, sin duda ganaría fácilmente. De hecho, estoy seguro de que si saliesen unas olimpiadas internacionales de hikikomoris, quedaría muy bien puntuado. Podría vencer a otros hikikomoris independiente del país que sean, si es un hikikomori ruso que escapa a través del vodka, un hikikomori ingles que escapa a través de las drogas, o un hikikomori japonés que encuentra un escape consumiendo productos de animes y manga.

¡Cierto! El famoso fundador del karate estilo kyokushin, Ohyama Masutatsu, conocido también como "Godhand', supuestamente antes de convertirse en el maestro karateka más fuerte del mundo, se ocultó en las montañas durante su juventud para así perfeccionar su espíritu. Si lo pienso desde ese punto de vista, entonces yo(quien se ha ocultado continuamente en su departamento por unos cuantos años) debería estar, en este mismo momento, muy cerca de convertirse en el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Bueno, vale la pena intentarlo. Decidiendo esto, acercándome mas a la mesa y trate de romperla con un golpe de la mano.

―¡Hiii-ya!

Golpee mi mano contra la madera, pero no logré hacerle nada y solo termine lastimándome la mano por el impacto del golpe, ya sea porque la mesa era muy resistente o porque yo era muy débil, cualquiera de las dos cosas eran meran excusas para su fracaso.

Mientras me sobaba la mano derecha, me senté de nuevo en la mesa(que irónicamente me causo esta herida). De cualquier forma que lo mire, mi cabeza no había estado funcionando bien últimamente. ¿Podría deberse a que dormía dieciséis horas al día? O ¿se debía a que evitaba el contacto con otras personas más de la mitad del año?

Durante todo el día, mi cerebro permaneció confundido. Incluso cuando camine hacia el baño, mi modo de andar era inestable.

Pero eso no me preocupa.

El problema más urgente es como salir de este desamparado estilo de vida.

¡Sí! ¡Tengo que escapar de esta molesta vida de hikikomori tan rápido como sea posible! ¡Regresar a la sociedad humana! ¡Abandonaré todo esto! ¡Trabajaré, encontraré una novia, y llevaré una vida normal!

Si continuo así, me convertiré en una victima del trauma. Si continuo así, seré descalificado como ser humano. ¡Debo tener determinación!

Sin embargo, las determinaciones, tales como: "Hoy es el día que saldré y encontraré un trabajo a tiempo parcial!". Simplemente desaparecen como la niebla, en tan sólo diez minutos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué pasa esto?

Es probable que a lo largo de mi ridicula vida como hikikomori haya podrido las raíces de mi espíritu.

No puedo seguir así. Debo hacer algo y rápido.

En ese momento, decidí que a fin de obligar a mi espíritu totalmente debilitado a recuperarse, intentaría tomar algunas drogas blancas pedidas por Internet.

Aunque sean llamadas drogas blancas, no son serios estimulantes ni nada. Son relativamente poderosos alucinógenos, perfectamente legales. Sin embargo, aunque sean legales, se dice que tienen casi los mismos efectos que el LSD (Ácido lisérgico). Actúan directamente en los receptores de serotonina del cerebro y según se dice causa visiones increíblemente intensas.

Exactamente. Para escapar de mi oscura situación, no tuve más remedio que confiar en el poder farmacéutico. Había sido empujado al extremo de intentar estimular mi desgastado cerebro con fuertes alucinógenos.

Es así como alguien dijo una vez: "La iluminación que recibes a través de la formación religiosa y la iluminación que recibes a través de las drogas son, al final, una y la misma." O algo por el estilo.

Si así son las cosas, entonces seré iluminado a través de las drogas.

Conseguiré la iluminación y saldré de mi situación de hikikomori. Destruiré mi débil espíritu y lo remplazaré con fuerza, y un sólido coraje. ¡Pondré una pequeña cantidad de droga blanca encima de la mesa y, de una jalada, lo inhalaré por mi nariz!

¿Eso funcionaria? ¿No?

* * *

Oh, qué maravilla, qué placer!

En un sucio departamento de una habitación, con un fregadero lleno de platos aún más sucios y un piso cubierto de ropa que no usaba, ¡realmente experimente un viaje!

Las murallas se tambalean y se retorcían mientras el aire acondicionado respira profundamente. El Señor Estéreo esta hablando.

¡Oh! Todas las cosas están vivas. Todos somos un solo mundo. Realmente necesitaba agradecerles.

—Señor refrigerador, buenos días.

—Señor mesa, gracias por ser un apoyo.

—Señor cama, gracias una cama tan cómoda como siempre.

—Señor TV, Señor Computadora y a todos los demás que he conocido hasta ahora, gracias por todo.

―Lincoln, necesita salir de su vida de hikikomori pronto!

Oh, ¿todos me están apoyando?. Me hacen muy feliz. Ahora, estaré bien. Con todos dándome su cálido apoyo, escaparé de mi vida de hikikomori.

—Por favor observen, muchachos. Mírenme, ahora mismo estoy a punto de salir.—dijo. Son las tres de la mañana, pero eso no me preocupaba. Estoy a punto de salir de esta habitación y adentrarme al vasto mundo que poco he conocido.

Sin embargo, ya que hace frío, estaba vestido apropiadamente. Entonces me pongo mi ropa, el sombrero, y la chaqueta. —Bien, todo listo.

Bueno, me voy afuera. Es tiempo de decir adiós a todo esto de ser hikikomori. —Nos vemos. Adiós.—Jale la manija, pero por alguna razón, la puerta de mi departamento no se abrió. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se abría la puerta?

La ansiedad me consumía. Alguien estaba intentando detener mi escape.

¿Pero quien?

―Es cierto, Lincoln, si se va, no será más un hikikomori.—me informó el Señor Estéreo, como si leyera mis pensamientos anteriores.

—¿Y qué?

―Alguien quiere interferirlo.

El impacto que me causo la frase que me transmitió del Señor Estéreo, fue absolutamente indescriptible.

Interferencia.

Ahora que lo han mencionado, recordé la época en que comencé mi vida de hikikomori. Había sido un verano increíblemente caluroso.

Caminaba por la difícil pendiente hacia mi escuela. El sudor chorreaba constante e incómodamente por la nuca de mi cuello.

Había muy poca gente en el camino; un par de amas de casas que estaban de comprar y algunos jóvenes que se dirigían a la escuela como yo.

Sin embargo, mi viaje hacia la escuela ese día fue muy diferente a los de cualquier día. Todo el mundo que pasaba me quedaba mirando. Y yo estaba seguro de que en que voz baja, muy baja(casi imperceptible a mis oídos) ellos dejaban escapar algo parecido a una risita. Estaba seguro de esto.

Así es. No me cabía la menor duda...

¡Cada uno me miraba y comenzaba a burlarse de mí! Las amas de casa y también los estudiantes, todos ellos se fijaban en mí y se reían.

Me quedé asombrado, ¿Porqué? ¿Porqué se ríen de mí?

_"Ew, qué horror. Me gustaría que él no saliese de su casa."_

_"Ja, ja, ja. Se ve como un idiota"_

No puede ser... no fue... no es... sólo un complejo de persecución de mi parte.

Los escuchaba claramente, estaba seguro de que los había oído burlándose de mí. Desde entonces he tenido miedo de salir afuera.

El Sr. Estereo con su voz de interferencia estática exclamó:

―Así es. Esas personas que se rieron de usted están interfiriendo en su operación. Esto definitivamente no es sólo un complejo de persecución, Lincoln. Hirieron fácilmente su ingenua alma, convirtiéndolo en un hikikomori.

¡Ah! ¡Eso es lo que pasó! En ese momento, finalmente fue expulsada la profunda oscuridad que había cubierto mi espíritu por un largo tiempo.

En resumen, hasta este momento, alguien me había manipulado psicológicamente. ¡Pensando las cosas de esa manera, todo tiene sentido!

¿Quién podría haber hecho tal cosa? y ¿Por qué?

No tenía ni la más remota idea.

En ese momento, mi televisor susurró de repente:

―La N.H.K. funciona gracias a la ayuda de usuarios como tú.

Esas palabras, apenas perceptibles, originaron por alguna razón una inquietud en mí. N.H.K... sentí que, dentro de esas tres letras del alfabeto, se ocultaba un grave secreto.

¿Porque una cadena televisa extranjera interfería con mi vida? ¿Porque esas letras ocultaban algo inquietante?

Esto no eran delirios de grandeza o absurdos disparates. Aunque estaba justo a la mitad de un viaje con poderosos alucinógenos, no significaba que había perdido mi capacidad para hacer un serio juicio. De hecho, mi cerebro estaba trabajando mucho mejor que mis anteriores veintidós años de vida.

Uno más uno es igual a dos. Dos más dos es igual a cuatro. ¡Ves, mis procesos de pensamiento lógico funcionan perfectamente!

Es por eso que tengo que pensar. ¡Ahora mismo, tengo que pensar!

N.H.K. En estas tres letras se oculta un tremendo secreto que tiene que ver conmigo.

De todas formas, no era más que una simple corazonada, pero no me cabía duda de que era así. También podríamos llamar a esto una revelación divina. Y no sería exagerado llamarlo una iluminación.

Sin embargo... mi anterior familiaridad con la N.H.K. me vino a la mente. Pensando en ello, recordé los primeros días que vivían este departamento y aun no entraba en esa etapa de Hikikomori, me gustaba la N.H.K, veía esas películas anime de Ghibli. Eran interesantes, eran una inspiracion para ese olvidado sueño de ser escritor de comics...

Huh. Anime...

La mención de anime trae imágenes de un otaku. Los otakus tienden a ser malos relacionándose con los demás. Las personas que son malos relacionándose con los demás tienden a convertirse en hikikomoris.

Y los Hikikomori vienen de Japón.

¿En serio? Esto podia ser una increible coicidencia, pero...

Tenia sentido ¡Pudo verlo!

En este punto, la conexión directa entre la N.H.K. y los hikikomoris debería ser obvia para todos. En resumen, la televisión de tales animes, la N.H.K, produce otakus en masa, lo que en esencia, es la creación de hikikomoris a gran escala. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Qué cosa tan sucia y ruin!

No obstante, ahora me estaba topando con su conspiración. Después de haber llegado tan lejos, estaba a tan sólo un paso de la solución del misterio. Con la cabeza apoyada en el kotatsu, me dediqué a pensar.

Gracias a las drogas, mi campo visual daba vueltas. Todos los muebles de mi habitación empezaron a aplaudirme al unísono.

¡Es cierto! Con la ayuda de mis amigos muebles, nadie podría detenerme. No era posible que los cobardes agentes de interferencia me persiguiesen para siempre. Este es el momento de contraatacar. Haré que se arrepientan de haberse burlado de mí.

Sólo un pasó más.

Estoy tan cerca de resolver todos estos misterios.

¡TV, Mesa, Computadora, por favor préstenme su fuerza!

Y justo, en ese momento, tuve una revelación divina. Llegó específicamente, a mi cerebro en forma de refrán: El nombre lo dice todo.

Básicamente, el mismo nombre N.H.K. debería revelar la verdad de la organización. Las siglas N.H.K. significan:Nippon Housou Kyoukai (Asociación de Transmisiones Japonesas), pero eso no era todo lo que quería decir. Había otro significado, un secreto de doble sentido.

—N.H.K., N.H.K., N.H.K...—seguí murmurando estas tres pistas a mí mismo, una y otra vez. Pero me fije en un detalle. En un detalle importante en el centro de las siglas.

H...

Pensó y pensó aun mas, hasta que encontró la respuesta.

¡Pero claro! ¡Era tan simple! El misterio finalmente ha sido resuelto. He descubierto la verdad detrás de todo. ¡La H significa Hikikomori! En otras palabras, las siglas N.H.K. significan: ¡Nippon Hikikomori Kyoukai

Asociación Hikikomori Japonesa...

Mi batalla comenzó ese día.

Mientras consumía los alucinógenos, no me daba cuenta de que la razón de que la puerta de mi departamento estuviese cerrada, era debido a que yo mismo la había cerrado. Sin embargo, esa era la menor preocupación. No importa qué, tengo que pelear. Hasta el día que haya derrotado a la N.H.K., pelearé valientemente.

No perderé en lo absoluto. Aunque tenga que morir... y pueda ser feliz de nuevo.

* * *

**Eso es todo por este inicio de una nueva historia.**

**Al principio pensaba en hacer una historia distinta, de un personaje fuera de Lincoln, pero como tuve problemas con escribir el incio, lo deje pausado hasta que se me ocurriera algo y seguir en mi hiatus hasta que vuleva escribir algo relacionado al proximo capitulo de Berserker... pero un dia pensando en mi monotona vida, algo me dio inspiracion, y esa inspiración me recordó una serie.**

**Una serie que me base para hacer esta historia y tiene un nombre similar(hasta unos detalles) que hice en referencia. Y les digo, esto valdra la pena escribir esto. Esta version de un Lincoln adulto es algo que deberia ser mas usual en el fandom(o al menos en base).**

**Espero que les haya gustado, no se cuando volvere a actualizar, pero inetntare hacerlo lo mejor que pueda en el proximo escrito. Adios.**


	2. Encuentro

**Loud House no es mio si o de su respectivo creador.**

* * *

**Welcome to the Lincoln Loud Life**

**Capítulo 1-Encuentro**

Han pasado varios meses después de que decidiera luchar contra la N.H.K., me asomé por la ventana del apartamento por la cual se ve, cruzando la calle, el parque del barrio. Las flores, los arbustos y los arboles seguian ahi como siempre; una alegre, y hermosa escena.

Sin embargo, la victoria no estaba a la vista. No veo ninguna señal de que gane esta batalla.

Para empezar, no sé dónde se oculta mi enemigo.

Pienso que quizás debería hacer estallar el cuartel general de la N.H.K.

No, si hago algo así, sólo conseguiré que la policía me mate a balazos. Rechazo ese plan.

Más importante, sabía que mi enemigo era la N.H.K. Tenía que creer esto; o al menos lo pretendía. Por eso, necesitaba abstenerme de hacer cualquier movimiento innecesario.

Si no lo hago así, mi situación nunca mejorará.

Recientemente, he estado cada vez más deprimido por los indicios de primavera, los cuales invaden sin piedad mi sombrío apartamento.

Otro estudiante había llegado a remplazar al que acababa de desalojar el apartamento de al otro lado. A esta hora, los estudiantes de primer año caminaban por la calle hacia la escuela con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. Por la abertura de la ventana entró una agradable brisa y las voces animadas de la gente.

Mierda, ¿cómo pudo suceder esto? He sido abandonado por la alegría de la primavera. No, más que eso: he estado siendo activamente molestado por todo el mundo, me atacan con sus altos ánimos de comienzos de primavera. Al menos, ese es el mensaje que yo recibo.

No había tenido un contacto adecuado con otro ser humano hace ya casi un año, al menos de frente.

Sentía que si seguía a este ritmo, olvidaría cómo hablar. Sentía que estaba constantemente alejándome más y más de mi regreso a la sociedad. Eso sería muy malo. Si no escapo pronto de mi vida como un hikikomori, seré dejado socialmente a un lado por los demás para siempre.

En primer lugar, necesito considerar mi independencia. Sabía que tenía que encontrar trabajo. Así que, compré recientemente en la tienda una revista que daba información sobre trabajos. Sin embargo, después de leerla, todo me parecía imposible.

Oh, esto es imposible. Absolutamente imposible. Soy un marginado de tercera con pésimas notas. Eso soy. Si yo fuese el responsable de personal de alguna compañía, definitivamente nunca contrataría a un hikikomori como yo. En estos días y en esta época –cuando es muy difícil conseguir trabajo-de ningún modo una compañía contrataría de buena gana a una persona tan inútil como yo.

Sin embargo, eventualmente en algún momento, cada ser humano sin importar quién, debe trabajar. Esa es la realidad.

No puedo continuar viviendo a las expensas de mis padres o de mis hermanas por siempre.

Y no puedo continuar engañándolos diciéndoles mentiras tan malas como: "¡Esta todo bien! ¡A pesar de que saliese de la universidad con pocas calificaciones, no tendré problemas en encontrar trabajo! Ahora mismo estoy estudiando para todo tipos de certificados, incluyendo el certificado de administrador, procesador de texto, computación, y entre otras cosas. ¡Por favor, envíenme sólo un poco más de dinero, por favor!"

Ellos sabian que palabras asi eran mentira, ¿pero que podian al respecto? ¡Nada! Tenian mejores cosas que hacer que desperdiciar el tiempo con verme en un momento asi y pretender que quieren ayudarme. Al menos le dan dinero para que no termine viviendo en una calle.

Como odiaba pensar en eso.

Sí, mi tiempo límite se acerca. Incluso puede que me quede sólo unos pocos meses.

Se que en algun momento ellos dejaran de pensar que existo para ellos, y eso implica que ya no puedan enviarme dinero, necesito reformar mi personalidad de parasito y escapar de este podrido estilo de vida de hikikomori.

Tengo que derrotar a la N.H.K.

Tengo que volver a ser Lincoln Loud.

¿Podré hacerlo? ¿Podré hacer algo tan temerario?

El mundo fuera de mi apartamento estaba lleno de peligros. Coches conducidos a velocidades aterradoras, polen de cedro flotando en el viento, y a veces asesinos cazando por las calles. ¿Podía realmente salir y exponerme a todos esos peligros? Honestamente, estaba muy preocupado por ello.

En realidad, era imposible.

Un perdedor como yo nunca podría llevar una vida normal dentro de la sociedad. Una vida social normal era imposible para alguien que, ayer mismo, despertó a la 7 de la mañana por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sólo para estar en la cama perdido en sus pensamientos hasta la tarde. Así es, una vida digna en la sociedad convencional sería imposible para alguien que, después de eso, decidió tomar una siesta rápida, cerrando sus ojos sólo para dormir profundamente todo el día y la noche hasta las 5 de la mañana.

Una vida normal en la sociedad sería imposible para alguien como yo, que llora en vano al aplicar el análisis freudiano al sueño de la noche anterior. En mi sueño aparecía entregándome a una impura relación heterosexual en una pequeña habitación con alguna chica, y el análisis de mi sueño sugería que subconscientemente deseaba entregarme en una impura relación heterosexual en una pequeña habitación con una chica. Como conclusión: ¿qué parte de esto es una interpretación del sueño? ¡Sólo reiteró lo mismo que soñé!

Una vida normal en la sociedad era totalmente imposible para una persona como yo.

Imposible para una persona como yo, que fue a desayunar y, al abrir el refrigerador, se dio cuenta que no había nada de comida en su interior. Imposible para una persona como yo, que decidió ignorar su estómago vacío y tomó un baño, sólo para descubrir que no tenía jabón ni champú.

E Imposible para una persona como yo, que le respondió a la lectura del horóscopo en el programa matutino de televisión —Hoy la suerte de virgo en el amor es alta. Una inesperada persona manifestará su amor por ti.—con el patético comentario: ¿Cómo va a manifestar alguien su amor por mí si no dejo mi habitación en todo el día? ¿Eh? Eso quiero verlo.

Mierda...

¡Tal vez debería morir!

Quizas... ¡No!

No moriré, porque soy un fuerte y capaz soldado.

Estoy determinado a vivir hasta el día en que derrote a la N.H.K., incluso si eso significa tener que arrastrarme en el suelo. Ganar o perder; aún no estaba seguro de cual sería. De todos modos, lo que yo requería era una buena cantidad de coraje; por lo que tenía que hacer uso de cada gramo que tuviese en el cuerpo. Sin embargo por el momento, lo primero que tenía que hacer, era prepararme el desayuno.

Después de levantarme lentamente de mi cama, abrí la despensa y saqué el la soa que guardaba para emergencias. Lo calente, y luego esperé; escuchando las tenues notas de una canción de anime que venía de la habitación 202, el apartamento de al lado, esperé pacientemente durante tres minutos.

No es que fuese importante ni nada parecido, pero mi vecino de al lado, realmente parecía gustarle el anime. Aunque esto en verdad no importaba, dado que la escuela debería haber comenzado ya. ¿Estaba bien que no saliese de su apartamento? Sentía que debía advertirle. con un "¡Vas a llegar tarde!" Por supuesto, no hice tal cosa. El estilo de vida de mi vecino no era de mi incumbencia.

¿Realmente era una forma de pensar para alguien que supuestamente queria abrirse a una sociedad?

Mientras estos pensamientos corrían por mi mente, pasaron tres minutos que sentí como una cuestión segundos.

Mi sopa estaba lista. Entonces, ocurrió.

En el mismo momento en que iba a traspasar con la cuchara el clado con los fideos , sonó el timbre de mi puerta "ding dong, ding dong", interrumpiendo todo el proceso.

¿Quién podría ser?

Naturalmente, no entré en pánico. El inesperado visitante que perturbaba mi desayuno probablemente sólo era un cobrador que venía a recoger el pago de la cuenta de luz. Dado que estaría en problemas si perdiese mi salvavidas, dejé obedientemente mi cuchara sobre la mesa y me dirigí hacia la puerta, aún vestido con mi pijama.

Abrí la puerta y rápidamente dije: ―¡Oh, el cobrador! La cuenta de la luz, ¿cierto? Te pagaré de inmediato. Um, te pagaré...

Mi voz se fue apagando. Alertado por la sonrisa estampada en la cara de la visitante y la sutil aura que emanaba por todo su cuerpo, me di cuenta que de ninguna manera esta mujer de mediana edad sería la cobradora de la compañía de electricidad.

―Por favor, perdónanos si interrumpimos tu apretada agenda.—dijo mi visitante. Su rostro estaba iluminado por el sol de la mañana. ―En realidad estamos repartiendo estos folletos.—sonrió pasándome dos pequeños folletos.

En la portada tenía impreso: —¡Despierta!

Una refrescante brisa de primavera entró por la puerta abierta. Afuera, la templada mañana de abril era tranquila y alegre.

En la habitación 201, la puerta que separaba el interior de mi apartamento con el exterior ahora estaba abierta. Frente a frente estábamos la mujer en su misión religiosa y yo; con muy poca distancia entre nosotros.

Entonces, la vi. Diagonalmente y hacia la derecha, detrás de la mujer con la profunda sonrisa evangélica, había otra mujer.

¿Planeaban utilizar a dos personas para reclutarme? ¿Estaban inclinando la balanza a su favor con un dos contra uno? ¡Qué cobardes!

En ese momento, noté cuán joven era la otra reclutadora religiosa.

Por alguna extraña razón, incluso en esta serena mañana de abril cuando el sol brillaba tan ligeramente, ella se estaba dando sombra a sí misma con una sombrilla de color blanco puro. Aunque no podía ver su rostro, el cual estaba oculto por la sombrilla, se notaba que era joven, particularmente al compararla a la mujer de mediana edad. De hecho, era obvio que era más joven que yo.

Sosteniendo su sombrilla, envuelta totalmente en un vestido de color claro y de mangas largas, le daba un santificado aire puro. Como si la protección de la mujer de mediana edad la mantuviese calmada, inocente y tranquila.

Sin que me diese cuenta, las lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos, espontáneamente.

Esta joven, de no más de 17 o 18 años según mi estimación, estaba siendo engañada por algún tonto culto. Sólo de pensarlo, me hacía sentir compasión. Es decir, ¡vamos, qué es esto!

Estaba en la edad en la que debería estar divirtiéndose. La edad en la que se pone ropa bonita, camina por las calles intenta tener una vida normal y tener alguna relación placentera con alguien o yo que se. Pero las religiones tienen mandamientos estrictos, tales como: No cometerás adulterio. Tiene que estar sufriendo. Debe ser doloroso, muy doloroso.

Me la imagino sin saber qué hacer con su febril cuerpo de cada noche. Como...

_—Dios nos está mirando, así que no podemos hacer algo así. Pero... pero... no puedo reprimir mis excitadas emociones. Ooh, ¿por qué soy una chica tan traviesa? A pesar de que Dios nos está viendo... lo confieso. ¡Dios santo!_

Este tipo de cosas, donde los mandamientos y los deseos sexuales se contradicen, la desesperan constantemente. Mi razonamiento tenía que ser correcto, ya que el libro erótico acerca de los conventos, que había leído hace poco, mencionaba tales cosas.

De repente me llegó una idea. Si todo lo que suponía era acertado, entonces en ese caso, la existencia de la religión no era tan mala después de todo. De hecho, sorprendentemente, ni siquiera era una exageración llamarla una maravilla.

Oh sí, era muy obsceno. Meditándolo cuidadosamente, me di cuenta que su obscenidad era extremadamente maravillosa.

Quizas...

―Um...

De repente, me di cuenta que la mujer que estaba frente mío me estaba mirando. —¿Está todo bien?—preguntó preocupada.

Mis fantasías sobre la chica religiosa se habían descontrolado, captando toda mi atención, como también mis emociones. Por un momento, vieron cuán distraído y raro era yo.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando con el?

Traté desesperadamente de cambiar a una actitud decidida. ―Ejem, ejem.—aclaré mi garganta.

Luego, como una persona joven muy, pero muy normal, y sin dejar que mis ojos se fuesen en la dirección equivocada, le dí a la mujer una mirada tan inteligente como pude.

Claro, estaba muy nervioso. Eso lo admito.

Sin embargo, tras recuperar el control emocional, no quedaba ninguna grieta en mi armadura que permitiese un ataque. Después de todo, no había necesidad de que estuviese tan nervioso. Sólo tenía que responder un: —Sí, estoy bien.—mientras le devolvía los dos folletos, y así todo terminaría.

Pero a causa de mi extremadamente largo tiempo como hikikomori, mi habilidad para comunicarme con otros se había deteriorado hasta el mínimo nivel que le era posible, lo cual era la verdadera razón de que estuviese tan nervioso por todo esto.

Tranquilízate. ¡Tranquilízate y dilo! Sólo es decir una frase, "Sí, estoy bien". Cierto. Lo diré en apenas un segundo. Sí, ahora mismo lo diré.

Lo más probable, era que como había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había hablado con alguien, mi voz sonara apagada. Las palabras saldrían de mi boca, pero probablemente sonaran apagadas. Incluso era posible que murmurara accidentalmente. Sin embargo, ¿por qué debería esto importarme?

Después de todo, seguramente nunca me encontraría con esta mujer o con la chica de nuevo. Lo que pensaran de mí no debería importarme. ¿A quién le importa si me encuentran extraño o perturbador? Es por esto que necesitaba decirlo. ¡Necesitaba rechazar su conversión por completo!

Solo dire "Sí, estoy bien" y todo acabara.

―Sí, es-

En ese segundo, mi línea de visión pasó casualmente sobre la palabra "¡Despierta!" que decoraba la portada del panfleto que sostenía en mi mano derecha.

En la misma portada, con letras góticas negras, estaba impreso: La vida de hikikomori está atacando nuestra juventud. ¿Estás tú a salvo?

La mujer, al notar mi mirada, iluminó aún más su piadosa sonrisa.

―Este es nuestro informe especial del mes. Estamos investigando el tema hikikomori desde un punto de vista bíblico. ¿Estás interesado?

Sería completamente imposible expresar todo el miedo que me sobrevino entonces.

¿Podían ver a través de mí? ¿Era posible que esta mujer ya supiese que yo soy un hikikomori? ¿Por eso se había salido de su camino para darme este folleto? Todo esto eran ideas muy aterradoras.

El pensar que ya estaba identificado como un despreciable hikikomori por personas que ni siquiera me conocían, me incitaba un intenso miedo, escalofríos, y temblores; que culminaban en una confusión que era muy difícil de soportar.

A pesar de ello, tenía que calmarme.

Tengo que engañarlas; de forma rápida y sin problemas.

―¿Hikikomori? ¡Ja ja ja! ¿¡Cómo podría alguien como yo ser un hikikomori!?

¡Soy un completo estúpido! Diciendo algo así, sólo me hace ver más sospechoso. Tengo que engañarlas de manera más convincente; y rápido. Necesito engañarlas o inventarles alguna excusa... cualquier cosa.

Vamos, por favor.

―Oigan, no hay manera de que pueda ser uno, ¿cierto? ¡Así es! Quiero decir, no hay manera de que alguien como yo haya pasado casi un año sin hablar con nadie. O que tenga una vida desolada tan extrema que haya tenido que dejar la universidad y no tenga nada, ni trabajo, ni esperanza para mi futuro. O que esté en un estado de desesperación absoluta. Ni ninguna de esas cosas, ¿cierto?

La mujer se fue alejando de mí. Naturalmente, mis pensamientos continuaron su rumbo, sin un final a la vista.

Alguien, por favor deténgame.

―¡Es cierto! ¡Usted señora es muy estúpida. ¡Y qué grosera! Que quiere decir con: "La vida de hikikomori está atacando nuestra juventud. ¿Estás tú a salvo?" Además, si las oraciones arreglasen a alguien asi, nadie sufriría más, ¿cierto? ¿Y qué es lo que ustedes saben de esto? Incluso yo no lo entiendo, ¿¡Así que, cómo podría ser que ustedes lo entendiesen!?

Eso fue todo. Ahora, estaba acabado. La misionera estaba completamente asustada. Parecía lista para huir y llamar inmediatamente a la policía diciendo algo como "¡Hay una persona loca en este apartamento! ¡Es peligroso!

Ah, definitivamente soy peligroso. Muy peligroso. ¡Incluso me sorprendo a mi mismo! De hecho, estoy sorprendido de mi propia estupidez, que me hizo reaccionar de una forma exageradamente horrible, fuera de lo normal. Le devuelvo sus panfletos señora. No puedo seguir así.

Es hora de que me muera. Alguien como yo, que se deshonra miserablemente a sí mismo frente a una persona religiosa, debería morir tan rápido como fuese posible.

―Es suficiente señora, así que por favor váyase a casa rápidamente. Tome a la chica y aléjese.

Oh, es inútil. ¡Se acabó, se acabó todo para mí! Sí, compraré una pistola mañana. Entonces, este puto sufrimiento acabara. Solo es un acto cobarde... ya cometió mucho antes.

Aunque... ¡¿Como demonios conseguirá una pistola de manera legal?!

Pensé en preguntárselo por un m mento: ―Oiga, señora, ¿sabe dónde...?—Me detuve antes de cometer otra estupidez al abrir mi boca. —No, mejor no. No es algo que necesite saber. Está bien, sólo váyase. Soy un mantenido y estoy desempleado. Soy basura. ¡Una mierda! Pero, no quiero que me ayuden. Estoy bien, así que sólo váyanse.—Le devolvio agrasivamente el panfleto.—¿No lo ve? Mire, se los devuelvo. Le devuelvo sus dos panfletos. Así que, por favor, sólo aléjese tan rápido como pueda, ¡Ahora mismo!

―B-bueno entonces, perdóname por molestarte cuando estabas ocupado.

Evitando apresuradamente sus ojos, la mujer se dio la vuelta y se llevó a la chica detrás de ella. ―Vamonos, Mildred. Volvamos al salón de la asamblea, ¿de acuerdo?

Sí, váyanse a casa, váyanse a casa de inmediato. ¡Tú también, chica religiosa, desaparece rápidamente!

Entonces note algo en la expresión de esa chica con la sombrilla, parecia estar cambiando.

¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esa expresión? A pesar de que la señora ya se fue, ¿por qué bajas tu sombrilla y me miras? ¿Qué, acaso tienes un problema con algo, eh? Oye, ¿qué miras? ¿Qué demonios estás mirando? ¿Qué te causa gracia? ¿Estás burlándote de mí? ¿¡Estás riéndote de mí...!?

Al parecer estaba siendo totalmente ridiculizado por una chica religiosa que ni siquiera conocía.

Por un segundo, levantó su sombrilla y me miró directamente. Sonreía alegremente. Era una adorable sonrisa burlona. Y yo quería matarme.

Quería matarme, porque se reía de mí una chica tan loca como para seguir un culto religioso; porque me veía completamente en menos; y, más que nada, por que su sonrisa era innecesariamente linda, por todas estas razones...

No puedo seguir. De verdad voy a matarme. Adiós.

Adiós, mujer religiosa.

Adiós, chica loca llamada Mildred.

Adios, familia.

Preparé mi viaje. Cerré la puerta de mi apartamento y las cortinas, listo para partir.

Sentado en mi cama, aguanté la respiración. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos para dejar de respirar. Esto es doloroso, me duele. Sin embargo pronto, moriré. He estado aguantando mi respiración por treinta segundos. Seguramente, moriré dentro de un momento.

Sin embargo, el momento de mi muerte no venía. La razón de esto era porque el aire se estaba filtrando por mi nariz.

Nada en el mundo funciona como uno quiere. Alguien, por favor haga algo.

* * *

A pesar de todo, seguía viviendo, debido a la confrontación de ayer mi depresión era más grave y profunda que el lago Baikal o la fosa de las Marianas.

Por primera vez en meses, me aventuré fuera en la luz del día y me dirigí a la ciudad llena de vida. Era un acto valiente y heroico, que realmente merecía una lluvia de aplauso de todo el mundo. Quería alabarme a mí mismo.

Pero todo fue en vano. Todo lo que quedaba era la desesperanza. ¡No puedo seguir así!

Al regresar a mi apartamento, me encerré y comencé a beber para borrar los pensamientos desagradables. Sentado en mi cama, intenté gritar: ―¡Cerveza! ¡Tráiganme más Cerveza!—Sin embargo, no era nada más que una frase vacía hablada a mí mismo, y en la oscura noche, en esta habitación de seis tatamis, se hizo eco en la triste miseria.

Varias latas vacías de cerveza estaban rodando en el piso. Las canciones de anime a todo volumen de la habitación de al lado incrementaban mi molestia, y me hacían beber más alcohol.

Mi cabeza me dolía muchísimo, y me estaba mareando.

Sólo un poco más. Olvidaré todo con tan sólo un poco más.

* * *

Esta mañana, recordé que el día anterior las bebidas me habían dado ánimos para escapar de mi vida de hikikomori lo más rápido posible.

Fue entonces cuando se me ocurrió una idea. Encontraré trabajo a medio tiempo.

¿Por qué no? Si no podía comenzar una carrera, podía comenzar con un trabajo de medio tiempo. Si hago eso, mi estado cambiara de Hikikomori a freeter(1) Ambos términos implican a alguien inútil, pero freeter suena más sano que hikikomori. Así que, decidí buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo de inmediato. Me dirigí a la tienda y compré una revista de información sobre empleos de medio tiempo. Caminando rápidamente a casa, comencé a leerla seriamente.

¿Cuál? ¿Qué trabajo de medio tiempo me irá mejor?

Descartó la idea de un trabajo pesado. Después de todo, no quiero nada que me haga cansarme. Además, la idea de trabajar en una tienda me hace querer huir, también. De ninguna manera calificaría para ese trabajo de servicio al cliente.

Seguí leyendo y entonces... ¡Oh!

Comic-café, 10 dolares la hora.

¡No había error: este trabajo me venía a la perfección! No debería haber muchos clientes para una pequeña cafetería de ciudad, después de todo; y cuando estuviese aburrido, podría leer un manga en la caja. Parecía un trabajo muy simple. Esto sería lo mejor para mí. Con esto en mente, escribí un currículum y salí triunfalmente de mi apartamento.

El comic-café se encontraba en frente de la estación del metro, detrás de un McDonald's. Me dirigí hacia allí, caminando lenta y pesadamente através de la zona residencial en el fresco aire de abril. Y mientras caminaba por la ciudad de día por primera vez después de varios meses, 'ellos' interfirieron de nuevo. Los agentes de interferencia de la N.H.K. se burlaban cruelmente de mí mientras caminaba, penosamente por la vereda con los hombros caídos.

Esas eran las encarnizadas medidas de interferencia.

―Oye, mira eso. Es tan asqueroso.

―Que asco, no a de verse bañado.

―Deberías volver a tu apartamento. En esta ciudad no hay espacio para gente como tú.

Las amas de casa, chicas de secundaria, y mujeres mayores que se cruzaban, todas murmuraban estas cosas cada vez que pasaban. Me puse totalmente pálido.

Oh, quiero irme a casa.

Quiero volver a mi poco iluminado y confortable apartamento, meterme en mi cálida cama, cerrar mis ojos, y no tener que pensar en nada. Pero no puedo. No es lo correcto. Después de todo, si hago eso, caería aún más en su control. Tengo que aguantar. Esto es una batalla en la cual debo dar lo mejor.

En realidad, tenía una ligera idea de que esto ocurriría. Sabía desde el comienzo que no habría manera de que me dejaran solo una vez comenzará mi regreso a la sociedad. Es por eso que no puedo perder. Me forzaré a suprimir la ansiedad que crece a cada paso, y la llevaré a un ritmo eficiente.

Finalmente, llegué al pequeño y acogedor comic-café detrás de la estación que se convertiría en mi lugar de trabajo de ahora en adelante. Había decidido trabajar aquí cada día a partir de mañana.

Mi escape de la vida hikikomori era inminente.

A pesar de que me preocupaba esta ansiedad de caminar por la ciudad durante el día. Necesitaba acostumbrarme a ello. Si me volvía un freeter, mi exceso de neurosis desaparecería de inmediato.

Sí, había llegado el momento.

Tuve que ser valiente para hacer mi primer paso adentro. Con fuerza y estrépito abrí la puerta y entré a la tienda. Me imaginé ofreciendo mi currículum a la chica de la caja, anunciando enérgicamente: ―Oí que están contratando aquí a trabajadores de medio tiempo.

Comencé a hablar, pero mi oración se interrumpió a mitad de camino. Detrás del mostrador, donde los ceniceros, ollas calientes, y cafeteras estaban alineados de una manera ordenada, una solitaria empleada sentada en una silla, leía un manga. Su perfil y la atenta mirada en sus ojos mientras ojeaba un comic me trajo un extraño sentimiento de haberla visto antes.

En realidad, la había visto sólo el día anterior.

De pie ante la caja, las palabras, 'medio tiempo' murieron en mis labios, sentí mi cuerpo tenso. Ella al notarme, despegó la mirada del manga sobre sus rodillas.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron.

Era la joven abogada religiosa, Mildred.

A diferencia del día anterior, estaba vestida con unos jeans como los que otros jóvenes llevaban. No tenía un aura religiosa visible.

Al segundo que recordé su verdadera identidad, mi corazón comenzó a latir diez veces más rápido que su velocidad normal. Un remolino de pensamientos circuló salvajemente a través de mi cerebro.

¿Por qué una persona religiosa trabajaría en un lugar asi? ¿No violaría algún tipo de precepto religioso? No, no, eso no tenía importancia; ¿se acordará de quién soy? Si lo hacía, significaría que estaba totalmente arruinado. Nadie donde trabajase podía saber mi secreto. De ninguna manera podía trabajar con alguien que lo supiese. Si lo recuerda; ¿qué hago? ¡Tengo que correr! Por ahora, es una conclusión lógica y razonable. ¡Sólo debo correr!

Sin embargo, justo cuando comenzaba a darme vuelta, la chica religiosa me llamó. Haciendo a un lado su dura expresión, me miró, con la misma sonrisa burlona en su cara que el día anterior. En voz baja, preguntó: ―¿Trabajarás aquí a medio tiempo?

Claramente, podía ver la gran diferencia entre cómo me preguntaba a mí y en la manera que probablemente ella trataba a los clientes normales. Evidentemente, la chica se había dado cuenta que era el loco hikikomori de ayer. El frío sudor corría por atrás de mi nuca. Quería huir. Quería dejar el lugar lo más rápido posible.

Aún así, tenía que responder a su pregunta y retractarme apropiadamente de las palabras que había dicho antes. Tan casual como fuese posible y con toda la naturalidad posible, tenía que decir algo.

―Mo-mo...

Dios... ¿Era tan incapaz de siquiera pronunciar una sola palabra?

―Así que... ¿te gustan... las motos y esas cosas?

¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo?

―Oh sí, así es... me gustan las motos... las motocicletas, eso es. Puedes volar como el viento.—Unos pocos clientes sentados atrás comenzaron a ponerme atención. ―¡Amo el ronroneo del motor! Bueno, ¿qué piensas? ¿Te gustaría venir a dar una vuelta conmigo alguna vez?

¡Estoy perdido!

―Esto... ¡en realidad yo nunca he subido a una antes! ¡Ja ja ja ja ja...! Muy bien, nos vemos

No pude salir de la tienda con la suficiente rapidez.

En mi camino a casa, me detuve en la tienda y compré cervezas.

Déjenme morir. Me mataré ahora mismo.

Sin embargo, no moriré. El clima es muy agradable. En vez de morir, beberé una gran cantidad de alcohol para olvidarme de todo. De todo.

Beberé alcohol... solo alcohol...

Traté de gritar: —¡Necesito cerveza!—Sin embargo, no era nada más que una vacía frase hablada a mí mismo; y en la oscura noche, en esta habitación de seis tatamis, se hizo eco en la triste miseria. Quería llorar.

Todo era culpa de ella. A causa suya, mi gran plan para escapar de mi vida de hikikomori había terminado en un miserable fracaso. En ese momento, deseé el poder de cumplir las maldiciones de muerte. Esa bruja... ¡esa bruja! ¡Ma-maldicioooón! Me imagino que se rieron de mí en ese momento. Estoy seguro que me convertí en un hazmerreír.

De solo imginarlo lo hacian matar mucho por dentro.

_―Jefe, hoy, un loco vino a la tienda._

_―¿Eh, de verdad Mildred?_

_―Al parecer planeaba trabajar a medio tiempo aquí. Pero por el amor de Dios, es un mantenido. ¡Que conozca su lugar!_

_―Absolutamente. No hay forma en que un desempleado y repugnante ser que abandona sus estudios, pueda integrarse a la sociedad._

Ellos me estaban usando como el remate de sus comentarios sardónicos.

Argh, ¿cómo puede ser posible? Esto es difícil de perdonar. No, no puedo perdonarlos. Necesito cobrar venganza... ¡debo cobrar venganza ahora mismo! Juro que te castigaré.

Sin embargo, como hikikomori, no podía pensar en ninguna manera realmente efectiva de devolvérselos. Por lo tanto, decidí dejarlo por el momento y pensar en algo diferente, algo que me hiciese sentir mucho mejor. Quería olvidar lo malo y sólo pensar en cosas buenas.

Hablando de cosas divertidas, aún estaba la N.H.K.

Sí, si sentía dolor o sufrimiento, simplemente tenía que pensar en que la conspiración que planeaba la N.H.K. estaba cubierta bajo una superficie. Si hacia esto, podía sentirme al menos un poco mejor.

N.H.K., N.H.K., N.H.K...

Repetir esas palabras lo hicieron descrubir una conclusion.

―¡Ya veo! ¡Ahora lo entiendo!—Grité. —¡Esa chica es un agente especial de la N.H.K.!—Continúe con mis declaraciones en voz alta.

A pesar de mi decisión anterior, no me sentí mejor después de todo. ―Maldición—Grité antes de terminar mi cerveza.

Me dolía la cabeza, y las canciones de anime que zumbaban desde el apartamento vecino estaban siendo molestas.

Antes de darme cuenta, de alguna manera había terminado violentamente borracho. Mi estado de ánimo se dirigía, directamente, a la negatividad. Una vez más, el futuro se mantenía sin ninguna esperanza detectable. Sospecho que, a este ritmo, me iré en picada hacia la muerte; aislado, solitario, y viéndome como un idiota.

―Así es. Esto es el fin. ¡Este es el fin!— Grité.

La canciones de anime seguían haciendo eco desde la habitación de al lado. En las letras, palabras como "amor". sueños", "romance" y "esperanza" en ingles se repetían continuamente; irónicamente. Para alguien como yo, quien había perdido el optimismo, todo sonaba a algo muy cargado con sarcasmo. Las palabras me sacudían con rabia y autocompasión.

Por un lado, esta era la primera noche en que mi vecino ponía las canciones de anime a un volumen tan alto. Por lo general, las ponía sólo durante el día, pero ya era media noche.

¡Realmente lo tenia harto!

Tuvo que salir de su apartamento como si fuera su propio instinto alcoholizado lo que lo guiara, se fue directamente hacia la puerta de la habitacion 202, estuvo a punto de tocar fuertemente esa puerta o incluso derribarla(inutilmente) para exigir al propietario que silencie su música.

Pero no lo hizo, ¿porque razón?

¿Valdria la pena incluso quejarme por las costumbres de un tipo que debe tener un estilo de vida tan desastrozo como la mia?

Solo reflejarian lo que la gente le ha dicho por tanto tiempo, las burlas, el menosprecio que le habian causado las personas, la sociedad.

¿Acaso esto fue otras de las cosas planeadas por la N.H.K para alejarlo mas de su escape?

¿Realmente queria complacer esos deseos de tipos así?

¡A la mierda! ¡No caere en su maldita trampa!

En su lugar, solo se alejo de ahi, no entro a su departamento para evitar escuchar esa música. Se fue lo mas lejos de donde el ruido se desvaneciera; al otro lado del edificio.

Como no tenia nada que hacer solo se dedico a mirar la calle de enfrente por unos minutos.

Fue aburrido. Pero justo lo que necesitaba. Con tanta emocion y locuras de este dia que lo han estresado y con los efectos del alcohol aun activos en mi, necesitaba un momento en donde no hacia absolutamente nada y poder aburrirme de una vista vacia y oler de un aire fresco...

—Lincoln.

Escucho una voz reconocible a mis espaldas. Pense que era algun efecto del alcohol o algo asi, pero similitud de esa voz era muy igual a la que conocia.

No lo esperaba, y sinceremente no creia hacerlo ni ahora ni un tiempo mas. Habia pasado... ¿años? desde que no lo veia.

Se dispuso a voltearse para mirar directamente al dueño de esa voz y finalmente vi su rostro.

Era el.

—¿Clyde?

* * *

**1-Compuesto por la palabra en inglés "free" (libre) y la alemana Arbeiter (trabajador). Este estado describe a un cierto grupo de jóvenes que trabajan sin tener algo seguro para establecerse.**

**Oh si... la vida de este Lincoln es tan jodida y su situacion y percance es aun peor... ¿podra incluso alguein apoyarle ahora o morira en el intento?**

**Si. Mildred esta aqui y aparecera mucho en esta historia y con todo, Clyde igual. El tipo del apartamento 202 tambien tendra su aparición en algun momento de la historia, pero su rol sera sorpresivo.**


End file.
